


Just a broken Family

by BloodyRunic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family Reunions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRunic/pseuds/BloodyRunic
Summary: Solo un breve storia triste con un finale agrodolce
Kudos: 1





	Just a broken Family

Il grosso lupo nero dagli occhi verdi caricava furioso verso gli asgardiani, le labbra tirate in un ringhio che iniziava dal profondo della gola e, se non avessero fatto il nulla, sarebbe finito su quello di un altro, Heimdall alzò la spada pronto a sacrificarsi per la sua gente ma avvenne una cosa strana. Dalla folla dietro di lui spuntò quella che credette fosse una donna, completamente coperta da una veste nera, il suo viso non si vedeva per via del largo cappuccio che gli copriva i lati del viso, ma la sua espressione dovette essere chiara al lupo nero, poichè rallentò di botto fino a fermarsi davanti alla figura misteriosa abbassando il muso, i suoi occhi erano spalancati in quello che Heimdall credette fosse incredulità.

La donna sollevò entrambe le mani posandole sul muso del lupo in cui gli occhi iniziarono a lacrimare, dalla sua gola uscirono piagnucolii simili a quelli di un cucciolo in cerca della loro madre spingendosi sul petto della donna. Si staccò brevemente dalla donna sollevando la grande testa e ululò solo per pochi attimi, ritornando infine a ridare piena attenzione alla donna arrivando a coricarsi per raggiungerla meglio. Heimdall voleva avvicinarsi per svelare finalmente il mistero, i suoi occhi non vedevano il suo viso e questo non era un buon segno, fece un passo avanti ma alcune persone dietro di lui urlarono, girandosi vide Hela, la dea dei morti, volare da loro a grande velocità, Thor alle calcagna. Ma invece di uccidere i cittadini atterrò pochi metri davanti a lui e corse dalla figura abbracciandola, Thor che atterrò al suo fianco rimase confuso e incredulo quando la donna che stava combattendo fino a pochi secondi fà e che stava palesemente per farlo fuori seppellì il suo viso nel suo collo della misteriosa danna e le sue spalle tremarono, come se stesse piangendo.

Ma questo non bastò per riempire la barra delle stranezze per oggi, perchè all'improvviso, le acque del mare si mossero come se fosse un forte vento e due pozze verdi brillarono sotto le acque, i due uomini e tutti gli asgardiani in generale si congelato di paura quando la testa di un enorme serpente evidentemente velenoso sbucò fuori e prima volse il suo sguardo annoiato verso di loro, poi alla donna misteriosa, al cucciolo nel corpo di un lupo gigante e alla dea della morte in lacrime. Alla loro vista si abbassò fin quando il suo muso, che per la cronaca era grande quanto il lupo, non poggiò sulla spalla della donna, in quel movimento il cappuccio scivolò via per scoprire una cascata di morbidi capelli neri e dei sussulti sorpresi arrivarono da dietro di loro.

Girandosi trovarono un uomo dagli occhi verdi più alto e con muscoli più solidi di Thor il cui volto era giovane ma i suoi capelli erano di un grigio scuro quasi nero, teneva per mano due bambini, gemelli a prima vista, dal viso affilato e dagli occhi di un verde brillante che a Heimdall e Thor sembravano fin troppo familiari, sopratutto il bambino a destra i cui capelli neri e le linee blu in viso ricordavano un certo fratello dedito alla malizia, quello a sinistra invece non aveva linee e in testa aveva una zazzera di capelli ramati. Superandoli, l'uomo e i due bambini corsero vengono verso la scena davanti a loro in una sfumatura grigia, si scontrarono con la donna quasi facendola cadere, l'uomo appoggiò il viso sulla sommità dei capelli neri, le sue braccia stringevano sia la donna sia la dea della morte, i bambini invece si attaccarono a ogni gamba singhiozzando forsennatamente. Il lupo e il serpente infine brillarono di diverse tonalità di verde e quando si attenuò al posto di due creature da incubo erano presenti due uomini, uno era più basso dell'altro ma era più grosso e muscoloso, non tanto come quello dai capelli grigi, ma sempre più di Thor. l'altro invece era alto come la donna ed era uguale a Loki, se non fosse per i capelli corti e leggermente più chiari.

Alla fine tutti i pezzi si incastrarono completamente nella sua mente, e lui, l'unico che aveva conservato la memoria per grazia di Odino si trovò a vergognarsi delle sue passate azioni vedendo Loki, sia madre che padre, ritrovare i suoi figli dopo secoli, Sleipnir, il primogenito che prese la forma di un cavallo a otto zampe schiavo di Odino, piangere silenziosamente appoggiato alla testa della madre testimone di tutti i torti che subì, Jormungand, il primo di tre gemelli, serpente del mondo e profetizzato assassino di Thor gettato nel freddo delle profondità marine per una diceria, quasi in ginocchio davanti a colui che aveva provato inutilmente a tirarlo fuori dal mare, Fenrir, il lupo gigante che avrebbe potuto schiacciare Asgard e i suoi cittadini sotto le sua zampe che era stato incatenato da cucciolo e che una volta cresciuto quest'ultime lo avevano strozzato a morte, tremante al fianco di colui che aveva provato a slegarlo, Hela, l'ultima dei tre gemelli, esiliata a Hel per il suo aspetto e per il suo potenziale magico in lacrime nel collo della madre che era morta molteplici volte per vederla e per provare a riportarla indietro, Vali, bambino innocente dai capelli neri che era stato trasformato in un cane rabbioso da Odino e costretto a uccidere il fratellino, singhiozzare forsennatamente sulla gamba sinistra del padre, Narfi, dolce bimbo dai capelli ramati le cui interiore una volto morto furono usate per incatenare il padre su una roccia, singhiozzare silenziosamente sull'altra gamba.

Sleipnir:

Jormungand:

Fenrir:

  
Hela:

Narfi e Vali:


End file.
